


Anon confesses

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explaining, F/M, Feelings, Size Difference, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon tells Yellow Apatite exactly how he feels about her.





	Anon confesses

**Author's Note:**

> These are being made out of chronological order. If you find yourself thinking "hey, wasn't something else part X before?" the answer is yes. I reorder the series as I make them.

>Anon walked down the hall towards Yellow Apatite's chamber's nervously. He had spent six months onboard the gem ship, four incredible months where he had spent time fucking almost every gem on board.  
>The last month, he had found himself gravitating more and more towards Apatite, spending more time with her, missing her presence when he was away from her, thinking about her while he was fucking other gems onboard.  
>Anon had woken up today realizing what it was he was feeling, realizing why he was thinking about her so much. He swallowed hard as he arrived at Apatite's door. Steeling his nerves, he knocked upon it and waited.  
>He heard footsteps from inside Apatite's room, growing louder as she approached the door. With a whoosh, the door slid up and open. Anon looked up and saw a very annoyed expression on Apatite's face.  
>"I thought I told you not to disturb me unless......" Apatite trailed off as she looked down and caught sight of Anon. Her annoyed expression faded into a smile. "Oh, hello Anon! What brings you to my quarters today, I don't think today was one of our days together, but I'd be happy to make it one."  
>Anon shook his head. "No, it's not one of our days together, I'm not here for sex, I need to talk to you. May I come in Apatite? I can come back later if you're busy."  
>Apatite looked at Anon with a worried expression. "No, you can come in, we can talk."  
>"Thank you Apatite." Anon quickly walked into the room and across the floor, Apatite following behind him. She helped him up onto the bed before taking a seat on it next to him.  
>"You said you wanted to talk, what about Anon?"  
>Anon took another hard swallow before he spoke. "Apatite, I......I love you Apatite. I'm in love with you."  
>Apatite tilted her head in confusion. "Okay? Anon, can I ask you something?"  
>"Wh-what is it?"  
>"What do you mean when you say you're in love with me?"  
>Anon's eyes widened as he smacked his forehead and he chuckled. "Of course, of course you don't know what love is. How do I explain this?" Anon thought for a moment before he got an idea. "Love is......love is when you want to be with someone, when you're always thinking about them, even when you aren't with them. Love is caring how someone feels, wanting to make them happy, wanting them to succeed. Love is very complicated sometimes, you can disagree with someone and still love them. Apatite, when I'm with other gems, all I can think about is you. When I'm alone, I'm thinking about the next time I'll get to see you. When I'm with you, everything feels right, and I don't miss my home so much. Do you.....do you understand what I'm saying?"  
>"Oh. Oh! Anon, I, I understand. Anon, I think.....I think I love you too?"  
>Anon's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Apatite in disbelief. "You.....you do?"  
>"The way you described love, it matches what I feel. When I'm with you, my problems fade away, everything feels right. When I'm alone, my mind wanders towards you. When I'm performing my duties, when I'm around other gems, all I can think about is being close to you again. Anon, I want want you to be happy. So, that means I love you too, right?"  
>"Oh Apatite, you don't know how happy I am to hear that!" Anon jumped over towards Apatite, wrapping his arms around one of hers. Apatite smiled as she leaned down and gave anon a kiss, her lips covering the majority of his head.  
>"Wait, what about my crew? I.....I want you to myself, but it wouldn't be fair to deny them. They've been so productive and so happy since you came onboard."  
>"We can figure something out about that later. Can we just.....lay down and cuddle for a while?"  
>Apatite smiled. "Okay, but we do need to talk about it Anon. I love you."  
>"I love you too." Anon smiled back, full of elation at how well their talk had gone.  
>The pair laid down side by side, Anon cuddling up next to Apatite's chest as she wrapped herself around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.  
>After spending an hour in each other's embrace, the two had a short discussion. They came to an agreement, Anon would spend every other day with Apatite from now on, but would still serve as a morale booster to keep their happiness and productivity up on the other days until they could figure out another way for the crew to feel the same pleasures they felt when they were with him.  
>Both Apatite and Anon felt a great joy, with Anon being especially happy Apatite had understood his intentions. For the first time in the six months he had been onboard, he didn't care if he ever got back to Earth. He was happy where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This story establishes them as a serious relationship while still allowing crew shenanigans to happen. Apatite knows how much Anon means to her crew and knows their increase in productivity is because of him.


End file.
